Pandora's File: This Life is Suck
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau hidupmu benar-benar terasa membosankan? Apakah kau akan mengeluh atau melakukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanmu? Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih baik/ AU dan OOC sekali. Oneshoot. Bad Summary.


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU. OOC. Typo.**

 **POV menggunakan karakter OC yang aku buat sendiri. Tapi ceritanya tetep berhubungan sama SasuSaku.**

 **Don't like? Don't read. Simpel kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu komik misteri yang aku lupa judulnya -_-**

 **Dan maaf kalo pada bingung. Penname 'AiSherry' berubah jadi 'Ailurophileee', ya? Hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kalian pernah mendengar apa yang namanya kotak Pandora? Ya. Kotak milik seorang dewi Yunani bernama Pandora yang tidak boleh oleh dibuka siapapun karena akan menimbulkan bencana yang luar biasa untuk umat manusia. Begitu pula dengan hati manusia. Sisi hitam hati manusia sama halnya dengan kotak Pandora. Apabila dibuka sedikit saja, akan menyebabkan bencana. Baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain. Jadi, hati-hati dengan kotak Pandora yang kalian miliki, ya?

Kali ini, aku akan menuliskan tentang sebuah kisah yang berhubungan dengan sisi gelap seorang manusia yang pada akhirnya membawa mereka pada sebuah kesimpulan akhir... Jangan sembarangan berpikiran negatif tentang apapun yang terjadi pada kalian.

Kalian tertarik?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Fubuki Hatake. Umur lima belas tahun. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku akan melewatkan musim panas paling membosankan seumur hidupku.

"Hah, apa tidak ada satupun yang menarik?" tanyaku, seraya bersandar pada tembok kelas dengan malas. Kedua tanganku memegangi buku tugas yang sudah dipenuhi dengan tugas musim panas dari Pak Guru.

"Kemarin kau juga bilang seperti itu, Fubuki," kata Miyu, teman sebangkuku yang duduk di sebelahku. "Mulai besok kan liburan musim panas, ke laut, yuk," ajak Miyu.

Aku kembali mendesah panjang.

"Karena aku tidak kerja sambilan, jadi aku tidak punya uang," keluhku.

"Fubuki! Itu Kengo!" tiba-tiba Miyu yang duduk di sebelahku menepuk bahuku dengan agak keras. Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Miyu.

Saat itulah mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang melintas di depan kelasku. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan. Kengo Kobayashi, anak kelas sebelah, yang juga merupakan idola di sekolahku.

Kengo tampak menenteng tasnya dan berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah.

"Kesempatan untuk mengajaknya ngobrol," desak Miyu, seraya mendorong bahuku dengan lembut.

Tapi aku masih bergeming di tempatku. Darah di seluruh tubuhku rasanya naik ke kepalaku dan membuat wajahku kini terasa memanas. Jantungku pun ikut berdegup cepat melihat sosok Kengo di kejauhan.

"Kengo!"

Aku yang hampir berdiri dari kursiku, langsung membatalkan niatku dan kembali duduk di kursiku.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dari kelas lain langsung berjalan di samping Kengo.

"Wah, lagi-lagi si Masami mendekati Kengo," ujar Miyu dengan kesal, tepat di telingaku.

"Katanya mereka memang saling suka," lanjut Miyu.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah tahu," sahutku dengan nada dingin.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku benar-benar menyapa Kengo saat ini. Pasti dia malah akan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung. Aku mengenalnya, memang. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa aku.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang tidak akan terwujud. Serta liburan musim panas yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Masa remaja yang indah?Kenyataannya, masa remajaku tidak seindah itu.

"Hidup yang membosankan," gumamku pelan.

Ponsel yang ada di atas mejaku tiba-tiba bergetar tanpa suara.

Aku segera mengangkat dan membukanya. Ternyata Mama.

"Halo?" sapaku malas.

"Fubuki? Ini Mama. Mama ingin minta tolong sesuatu. Waktu kecil dulu kamu pernah pergi ke rumah Nenek di desa kan? Sepertinya belakangan ini Nenek terkena demam musim panas. Dan Mama sangat khawatir karena beliau hidup sendirian," suara Mama langsung terdengar di seberang dengan nada khawatir.

Kalau sudah begini, aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku enggan.

"Maukah kamu ke sana untuk melihat keadaannya?" tanya Mama tanpa basa basi.

Meskipun aku sudah menduganya, tapi aku sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Mama yang selalu terkesan ceplas ceplos itu.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanyaku, ingin protes. Tapi aku tidak akan berani melakukannya seingin apapun aku menolak perintahnya.

"Kamu tidak ada kerjaan selama liburan musim panas kan?" tanya Mama.

Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak. Kalau aku bilang, aku banyak PR, Mama pasti akan bilang aku bisa mengerjakannya di sana.

Sial. Kenapa harus aku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat wajah nenekku. Kata Mama, rambut dan mataku sama sepertinya walaupun wajahku mirip dengan Papa. Tetap saja, itu bukan petunjuk yang berarti kan?

Lagipula, di mana rumah nenek memangnya? Sepertinya dekat dengan laut.

Laut?! Kedua mataku membulat lebar dengan tiba-tiba. Bayangan tentang pantai yang indah dengan banyak ombak berdebur serta beberapa wisatawan asing dan domestik segera memenuhi kepalaku.

'Wah, pasti banyak anak laki-laki tampan di sana. Dan ini kesempatanku untuk berkenalan dengan mereka,' batinku senang. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa yang dikatakan bibi Sarada sampai kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Miyu, seraya menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku sudah merencanakan liburan musim panasku!" seruku antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mataku menatap laut dan pasir putih yang terhampar di depanku dengan tatapan takjub. Angin laut meniup rambut panjangku yang berwarna merah muda dan membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Baju musim panasku ikut bergoyang ditiup angin laut.

Aku langsung membuka ponselku dan mengirim pesan pada Miyu.

'Di sini keren, lho. Pemandangannya indah sekali,' tulisku.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, aku segera mengambil beberapa foto diriku sendiri dan berpose dengan latar belakang pantai.

"Fubuki-chan, ya?" sebuah suara lembut tertangkap indra pendengaranku beberapa saat kemudian.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya, membawa payung di tangannya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari sengatan matahari, sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini.

Perempuan paruh baya itu menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Gurat kecantikan masih tampak jelas di wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput. Awalnya aku tidak mengenalinya. Tapi begitu aku melihat rambut merah muda sebahunya dan juga mata hijau emerald-nya yang mirip denganku, aku langsung menyadarinya.

"Nenek?" tanyaku, antara kaget dan bingung.

"Fubuki-chan sudah besar, ya?" tanya Nenek seraya tersenyum lebar.

Dia masih tampak cantik di usianya yang hampir setengah abad ini. Nenek lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kamu sudah sengaja datang padahal sepanas ini. Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Mungkin hampir 10 tahun sejak terakhir kamu datang ke sini. Kamu baik-baik saja? Tidak capek? Nenek bantu membawakan tasmu," ujar Nenek seraya meraih salah satu tas dorongku.

'Katanya sedang sakit. Tapi sepertinya sehat-sehat saja. Gawat. Padahal aku kira nanti tidak akan banyak bicara karena Nenek terbaring sakit,' batinku seraya mengikuti Nenek yang berjalan di depanku.

"Oh, ya, Fubuki-chan. Dilarang ke laut, ya?" ujar Nenek tiba-tiba.

Eh? Apa?

"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu sudah dikeluarkan larangan berenang di sana karena muncul banyak sekali ubur-ubur. Soalnya sepertinya tadi kau senang sekali melihat laut. Jadi, Nenek sudah memperingatkanmu," ujar Nenek seraya terus berjalan di depanku.

APA?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pulang!" kataku pada Mama yang ada di seberang telepon. Aku menempelkan ponselku di telingaku dan berbicara dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar Nenek tidak mendengar. Nenek sedang memasak hidangan makan malam di dapur.

"Apa katamu? Kau baru datang hari ini kan?" suara Mama kedengaran tidak senang di seberang.

"Habisnya, tidak bisa main di laut. Tidak ada teman sebaya. Tidak ada minimarket. Bahkan sinyal ponsel hanya terbatas," keluhku sedikit kesal.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Itu rumah orangtua Mama. Sudahlah, jangan merengek terus. Mama tutup, ya? Mama sedang banyak kerjaan. Tolong jaga Nenek," ujar Mama dengan nada ketus, seraya menutup sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu kata-kataku dulu.

Aku mendesis kesal.

Aku menatap teleponku dengan tatapan nanar. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa cerita ke Miyu maupun yang lainnya. Padahal awalnya aku pikir aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang lain di sini.

Sial.

"Fubuki-chan. Makan malamnya! Hari ini Nenek masak khusus untukmu, lho!"

Suara Nenek terdengar dari ruang makan. Aku segera berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan ke ruang makan dengan tidak bersemangat. Tapi begitu aku sampai di ruang makan dan melihat apa yang tersedia di meja makan, kedua mataku langsung membelalak lebar.

"Wah, banyak sekali," kataku seraya duduk di depan meja makan. Ada beberapa hidangan laut yang tersedia di sana. Mataku menatap salah satu hidangan yang diletakkan khusus di pinggir meja.

"Sup tomat? Darimana Nenek tahu kalau aku sangat menyukainya?" tanyaku dengan nada terkejut.

Nenekku tersenyum.

"Kau dan ibumu, punya darah yang sama. Sama-sama penyuka sayuran itu," jawab Nenek.

Tanpa menunggu Nenek memintaku melahap semua makanan itu, aku langsung memakannya. Jujur saja, perutku memang sudah kosong sejak tadi dan 'memaksa' untuk segera diisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makanan buatan Nenek memang enak. Tapi tidak ada TV, komik ataupun sinyal internet. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sini. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Aku terus saja diceritakan masa lalu nenek. Benar-benar tidak tahan," aku menggerutu kesal di depan ponselku. Miyu sedang mendengarkanku di seberang sana.

"Sudah, nikmati saja. Tapi omong-omong, aku kemarin melihat Kengo, lho. Dia pergi ke Odaiba dengan kelompoknya Masami. Sepertinya gosip tentang mereka saling suka itu benar," kata Miyu.

Dan kata-kata Miyu itu sanggup membuat rasa kesalku yang memuncak tadi tergantikan oleh rasa sakit dan kecewa yang kini bercokol di dadaku.

"Begitu, ya? Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam," kataku dengan suara parau.

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal.

'Pada akhirnya, walaupun aku mencoba keluar dari rutinitas, tetap saja kehidupanku membosankan,' batinku pasrah.

"Hidup yang membosankan," keluhku pelan.

"Fubuki-chan! Mau makan es krim?" Nenek tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku seraya membawakan sepotong es krim coklat untukku.

"Ah, ya," sahutku seraya menerima es krim itu. "Terimakasih."

'Aku harap Nenek tidak mendengar percakapanku baru saja,' batinku dengan rasa khawatir.

Aku mengerling ke arah Nenek yang duduk di depanku, seraya menatapku yang sedang menghabiskan es krimku.

Aku melihat sebuah kalung yang teruntai di sekitar lehernya.

Sebuah kalung sederhana dengan bandul kecil di ujungnya. Aku harus memicingkan mataku untuk benar-benar bisa melihat bentuk bandul itu dengan lebih jelas.

Seperti sebuah bentuk kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Entahlah.

"Ah, ini, ya? Ini adalah kalung pemberian seseorang. Sudah lama sekali, sih. Apa kelihatan norak?" tanya Nenek seraya mengusap bandul itu dengan lembut.

Wajahnya kelihatan senang sekali saat mengatakan itu.

"Sebentar lagi ada festival kembang api di daerah pesisir. Apa kau mau melihatnya?" tanya nenek.

Aku tidak berminat sama sekali kalau harus melihatnya hanya berdua dengan nenek.

"Tidak," sahutku pendek.

"Tapi festivalnya ramai sekali, lho. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau melewatkannya?" tanya Nenek lagi. Aku mendesah panjang.

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah mengantuk," ujarku kemudian.

"Ah, iya. Maaf," kata Nenek seraya keluar dari kamarku.

'Besok aku harus segera pulang,' batinku seraya bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAHHH!" aku berteriak frustasi seraya meremas rambutku.

Lalu dengan langkah terburu, aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku ke dalam tas dan koperku.

"Padahal aku berencana pulang hari ini. Bangunkan aku, dong, Nek!" seruku kesal seraya mondar mandir dan memunguti barang-barangku yang berserakan.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering di tengah-tengah kesibukan mencari barang-barangku.

"Halo?" aku mengangkatnya.

"Fubuki! Gawat!" seru Miyu dari seberang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nenekmu. Tadi pagi beliau menghubungiku dengan ponselmu. Nenekmu memintaku untuk memberikan nomor telepon Kengo," jawab Miyu.

Aku tersentak.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanyaku, antara bingung dan kaget.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Sudah aku jawab kalau aku tidak tahu. Tapi beliau bersikeras minta tolong. Jadinya, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja," jelas Miyu.

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan tanpa mendengar lanjutan perkataan Miyu. Saat itu Nenek sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku sambil membawakan makanan untukku. Senyum lebar yang awalnya terulas di bibirnya langsung lenyap begitu dia melihat raut kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Ah, Fubuki-chan.. Sebenarnya..."

"Untuk apa berbuat seenaknya seperti itu?" tanyaku kesal. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ini benar-benar kelewatan.

"Kenapa Nenek jadi aneh sekali?" aku kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Seharusnya dia tidak mencampuri urusanku. Apa-apaan, sih?

Nenek tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, dia menghela napas panjang.

"Karena Nenek tidak mau mendengar kau mengatakan hal menyedihkan seperti hidup ini membosankan," katanya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya marah.

"Memangnya apa yang Nenek tahu tentangku? Nenek tidak tahu apa-apa!" seruku kesal.

Aku melihat wajah nenek terkejut luar biasa dan kedua matanya menatapku dengan kaget sekaligus sedih. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada gunanya. Dia sudah membuatku malu di depan teman-temanku.

Aku langsung meraih tasku dengan napas menderu karena marah dan pergi dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan tatapan terluka yang terpancar dari mata hijau milik nenekku.

'Seandainya aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat ini!' jeritku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati saat aku melihat papan pemberangkatan bus yang ada di halte itu. Bus terakhir sudah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Sial! Kalau saja Nenek membangunkanku lebih awal. Aku tidak akan terlambat!" umpatku kesal seraya menutup wajahku dengan frustasi.

Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Rasanya aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari segala hal yang membosankan ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian telingaku mendengar sebuah klakson keras dan lampu yang menyilaukan dari kejauhan. Sebuah bus mengarah ke arahku.

Bukankah seharusnya sudah tidak ada bis?

Bus itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam kondektur segera menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela bus dan menatapku dengan heran.

"Nona, mau naik atau tidak?" tanyanya.

"Na-naik," jawabku tergagap.

"Kau yang di sana! Naik atau tidak?" teriak kondektur pada seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam sudah berdiri di halte itu. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos yang ditutupi kemeja berlengan panjang serta celana keki panjang yang warnanya sudah usang.

"Naik," sahut pemuda itu singkat, seraya ikut naik bus itu.

'Aku tidak tahu kalau di belakangku ada orang tadi,' batinku seraya mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Kebetulan bus itu sedang tidak banyak penumpang. Jadi masih ada beberapa kursi yang kosong. Aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

"Sendirian?" pemuda yang tadi berada di halte yang sama denganku tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingku. Aku hampir terlonjak kaget.

Pemuda itu menatapku dengan kedua mata hitam onyx-nya yang menawan. Untuk sesaat aku terpana dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan itu. Bahkan Kengo pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingku ini.

"Jangan-jangan kabur dari rumah,ya?" pemuda itu kembali berujar seraya menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Eh, tidak," aku segera tersadar. "Aku mau pulang ke rumah. Apa kau... tinggal di sini?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu hanya angkat bahu.

"Begitulah," jawabnya singkat.

Keren. Ternyata di kota terpencil seperti ini masih ada pemuda setampan ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. 19 tahun. Kau sendiri?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Fubuki Hatake. 15 tahun," jawabku.

Pemuda itu tampak kaget dengan jawabanku.

"Apa? I5 tahun? Kau tidak tampak seperti gadis berumur 15 tahun. Aku kira kita seumuran tadi," kata Sasuke. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Kata-katamu itu.. Termasuk pelecehan, kau tahu?" sahutku.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dan wajahnya tampak dua kali lebih tampan saat mengulas senyum seperti ini. Sepertinya dia orang baik. Syukurlah, kalau seperti ini mungkin perjalanan pulangku sampai stasiun akan menyenangkan.

'Oh, ya. Aku akan memamerkannya pada Miyu kalau aku sedang bersama seorang pemuda tampan,' batinku seraya mengeluarkan ponselku. Aku membuka ponselku dan langsung tertegun saat mendapati tidak ada satupun sinyal yang masuk.

"Oh, ya. Kau pernah ke laut?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku beralih menatapnya. Sasuke balas menatapku. "Melihat pantai saat festival kembang adalah yang paling menyenangkan, menurutku," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ah, lautnya, ya?" sahutku.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pergi ke sana bersama gadis yang aku sukai," katanya kemudian.

DEG! Senyumku perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanyaku.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di wajahnya saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Bersama seorang gadis yang aku sukai. Kekasihku," ulangnya.

Sial! Dia sudah punya pacar ternyata, umpatku dalam hati. Yah, tapi sudah bisa ditebak. Pemuda sekeren ini mana mungkin tidak punya kekasih?

"Yah, dia juga sangat menyukai pantai. Makanya kami selalu pergi ke sana. Dia paling suka melihat festival kembang di pinggir pantai," jelas Sasuke.

Aku menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman kikuk.

"Bahkan sampai mengajakku datang lagi berdua tahun depan," lanjut Sasuke.

Terlihat senang sekali, batinku kesal.

"Tapi saat ini ada bayi di dalam perutnya. Jadi tahun depan kami akan pergi bertiga ke sana," kata Sasuke lagi.

Apa? Dia bahkan sudah akan punya anak? Baiklah, aku tidak akan kaget lagi dengan cerita apapun yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Bahagia sekali, ya? Lalu.. Apakah kalian sudah menikah?" tanyaku.

Sasuke tidak segera menyahut dan langsung berpaling dariku. Raut wajahnya yang dari tadi mengulas senyum senang kini mulai sedikit mengeras.

"Belum. Karena... sudah meninggal," jawabnya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Apakah kekasihnya sudah meninggal? Tapi dia bercerita dengan senang sekali tadi. Aneh.

Baik aku maupun Sasuke saling terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami dan hanya bunyi deruman mesin bus yang mengisi kekosongan yang ganjil itu.

"Permisi. Apakah stasiunnya masih jauh?" aku bertanya dengan suara agak keras pada kondektur bus yang ada di depan.

Kondektur itu tidak menoleh atau bahkan menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menatap punggungnya dengan kesal. Diabaikan, ya?

Aku lalu berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan menghampiri kondektur itu.

"PERMISI!" seruku keras.

Aku melewati beberapa penumpang yang menatapku dengan wajah datar. Mereka sepertinya sama sekali tidak risih dengan seruanku yang keras itu.

Lalu pada saat itu aku melihat pantulan diriku di kaca bus.

Pantulan diriku sendiri yang berdiri seorang diri di dalam bus itu. Padahal saat ini banyak penumpang lain yang juga naik bus yang sama denganku.

Aku tercekat. Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba meremang dan tubuhku lemas seketika.

'Apa-apaan ini?' batinku. Ada yang berdesir cepat sekali di dadaku.

Aku mengamati penumpang lain yang kini balas menatapku seraya tersenyum aneh. Senyum yang lebar tapi juga kosong.

Pandanganku beralih pada kondektur bus yang masih sama seperti posisi sebelumnya. Tidak menoleh ke belakang sama sekali dan fokus pada jalanan di depan kami. Lalu mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di lengan kondektur itu. Ada sesuatu yang merembes dari bahunya menuju tangannya. Sesuatu yang cair dan berwarna pekat. Merah pekat mirip dengan.. darah.

Aku lalu kembali menatap ke arah penumpang lain. Kini mereka semua menatapku sambil tersenyum. Wajah mereka kelihatan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

'Tu-tunggu! Jadi, apakah ini bus yang mengangkut orang-orang yang sudah mati?' batinku seraya menatap mereka satu per satu dengan wajah ngeri.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Sasuke yang kini menunduk dengan rambu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kini aku mengerti. 'Karena sudah meninggal.'

Jadi bukan kekasih atau anaknya yang meninggal. Melainkan dia sendiri yang sudah meninggal. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang aneh kalau dia mengenakan pakaian serapat itu padahal sekarang sedang musim panas. Lalu bagaimana ini?

Aku memandangi sekelilingku. Tidak ada tempat untuk lari selain jendela di sisi kananku. Aku harus meloncat dari bus ini kalau tidak ingin celaka.

Aku lalu mendekati jendela itu dan membuka kacanya. Aku sudah siap melompat saat ada yang meraih lenganku dengan erat sekali. Dengan sekali tarikan, tubuhku kembali ditarik masuk ke dalam bus dan dilemparkan dengan agak keras ke salah satu kursi penumpang sampai aku meringis kesakitan.

"Turunkan aku! Aku belum mau mati!" seruku. Airmataku sudah mulai turun dari mataku. Airmata yang keluar karena ketakutan yang ada dalam diriku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah hidupmu membosankan?" tanya salah seorang pria paruh berambut hitam, yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang.

DEG! Aku merasa kata-katanya itu seolah menohok ulu hatiku.

Lalu beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hidupku selama ini terlintas dalam kepalaku. Bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku yang monoton, melihat orang yang aku sukai direbut orang lain yang lebih menarik, sama sekali tidak berprestasi di sekolah, memiliki sedikit teman dan tidak terlalu mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang. Hidupku memang benar-benar payah. Untuk apa aku dilahirkan di dunia ini kalau aku tidak memiliki apapun?

"Padahal kamu yang tidak pernah berjuang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi selalu saja kamu menyalahkan hal lain atas kehidupanmu yang membosankan. Sejak awal kamu sudah menyerah atas segalanya. Dan menolak untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun. Kamu sudah putus asa sebelum berusaha. Dan selamanya juga akan seperti itu. Jadi, sama saja hidup atau mati kan?"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seseorang yang berada dalam bus itu kembali membawaku pada beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi padaku sebelum ini. Ya, aku memang menolak untuk melakukan segala hal yang merepotkan. Seperti bekerja sambilan untuk mengumpulkan uang tabunganku sendiri, atau mengikuti kegiatan klub. Alasannya simpel. Aku tidak mau dimarahi orang lain. Aku tidak mau dikecewakan oleh pendapat orang lain tentang diriku sendiri. Seperti saat aku menyerah untuk menyerahkan coklat buatanku untuk Kengo dan membiarkan Masami yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

"Tapi tenang saja. Kamu tidak akan kesepian, kok. Karena kami juga sama denganmu. Ayo, kita pergi bersama. Tidak menakutkan kan kalau pergi bersama-sama seperti ini?"

Semua penumpang yang ada dalam bus itu tersenyum ramah ke arahku seraya mengulurkan tangan mereka padaku.

Aku memang tidak punya harapan lagi kan? Kehidupanku tidak menarik. Aku mencoba menerima uluran tangan mereka.

Bagiku... Mau mau atau hidup... Aku tetap...

PLAK!

Seseorang menarik tanganku dan menampar wajahku dengan keras sekali. Aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat Sasuke menatap wajahku dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau–"

"Sakit kan? Itu tandanya kau masih hidup," kata Sasuke dengan wajah mengeras. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya seperti tadi.

"Kalau kau mau berubah, kehidupanmu juga akan berubah. Jadi jangan pernah bilang kalau hidupmu membosankan. Semua bergantung pada dirimu sendiri," ujarnya kemudian.

Aku lalu teringat dengan kata-kata nenek sebelum aku meninggalkan rumahnya tadi.

" _ **Karena aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti hidup ini membosankan."**_

Aku ingat sekali dengan raut wajahnya yang terluka saat mengatakan itu. Aku kesal sekali pada nenek dan rasanya tidak bisa memaafkannya sampai aku mengatakan hal sejahat itu padanya. Padahal demi aku, Nenek rela bersusah payah.

Airmataku kembali jatuh saat mengingat wajah nenekku yang sedih tadi.

"Hari itu, aku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku seharusnya menaiki bus untuk menjemputnya di tempat ini. Saat menyadari kalau aku sudah meninggal, aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku harus meninggalkannya dan anak yang ada dalam perutnya. Bahkan aku juga belum sempat melihat wajah putriku," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Wajahnya mulai melembut dan raut kesedihan tampak jelas di wajahnya sekarang.

Aku hanya menatapnya tanpan mengucapkan apapun. Entah kenapa rasanya aku memahami kesedihan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Sasuke tiba-tiba beralih menatapku dengan tatapan lain.

"Tapi kamu masih bisa kembali. Kembalilah dan sampaikan apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan pada orang-orang yangkamu sayangi," katanya kemudian.

"PEMBERHENTIAN TERAKHIR!"

Kondektur berseru dari arah depan.

Beberapa penumpang segera beranjak dari tempat duduk yang mereka duduki dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Wah, sudah sampai, ya?"

Sudah sampai? Di mana?

Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih pundakku dan mencoba menenangkanku.

"Jangan turun dulu. Pasti kamu bisa terselamatkan," ujarnya kemudian.

Aku masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak menjelaskan seperti apa perasaanku saat ini. Takut, jelas iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu yang lainnya.

Pintu bus terbuka. Cahaya yang terang sekali langsung menyambut beberapa penumpang yang sudah bersiap keluar dari bus itu.

"Ayah..."

"Suamiku..."

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Wah, kau lama sekali. Aku sudah lama menunggumu di sini, lho."

Beberapa suara samar menyambut mereka yang sudah bersiap akan turun dari bus itu.

"Syukurlah," kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

Dia lalu berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Sasuke-san?" panggilku.

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Kekasihmu... Nanti kau tidak jadi bertemu dengannya dan anakmu kalau kau turun," kataku dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tersenyum samar ke arahku.

"Bukankah semua manusia pasti akan mati suatu saat? Tapi, kau... giliranmu masih sangat lama," katanya kemudian. "Setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang dan merasakan berbagai pengalaman. Karena itu, teruslah hidup. Hal itu juga yang sering aku katakan pada kekasihku."

Aku tidak bisa membendung tangisanku lagi. Aku merasa lemah dan.. takut. Aku tidak mau sendirian di sini.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." kataku di sela-sela tangisku.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bus awalnya hanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyuman bahagia tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Selain warna rambut dan matamu yang mencolok itu, kau juga cengeng, ya? Benar-benar mirip seseorang," ujarnya seraya tersenyum geli. Setelah itu dia turun dari bus itu. Sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, aku melihat sebuah gelang berbandul di tangannya. Bandul yang pernah aku lihat di suatu tempat. Berbentuk kipas dengan warna merah putih.

'Fubuki-chan... Fubuki... Kembalilah...'

DEG!

Suara ini...

"Fubuki!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan berat. Kelopak mataku rasanya seperti digantungi berton-ton penyangga sampai sulit sekali untuk dibuka. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah kedua mata hitam milik Mama yang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas di balik kacamatanya.

"Mama?" panggilku dengan suara serak.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali.

"Syukurlah. Kau pingsan di halte bus dan terus tertidur selama dua hari," jelas Mama seraya mengusap dahiku lembut. Wajahnya kelihatan sekali sedang mencemaskanku. Dan aku melihat bekas airmata di sudut matanya.

Aku sudah kembali, batinku seraya menatap kedua tanganku.

"Mama, nenek... Barusan aku mendengar suaranya," kataku. Aku menatap Mama.

Mama balas menatapku dengan wajah sedih yang tak terbendung dan airmata kembali turun dari sudut matanya.

"Soal itu... Nenekmu..."

.

.

.

Aku menatap altar pemakaman itu dengan tatapan nanar. Foto nenek terpajang di tengah-tengah, di antara dupa dan lilin yang masih menyala.

"Katanya gagal jantung. Kejadiannya tiba-tiba sekali. Dan sudah terlambat saat ditemukan," jelas Mama, seraya menahan isakan yang susah payah disembunyikannya.

Aku menatap foto nenek yang tersenyum lebar itu dengan hati perih.

'Tidak mungkin kan? Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya,' batinku dengan perasaan penuh bersalah.

"Nenek meninggalkan ini untukmu," kata Mama seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop padaku.

Saat itulah pandangan mataku melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa di dekat altar pemakaman nenek.

Sebuah foto berbingkai yang tampak dirawat. Di dalam bingkai foto itu tampak gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven dan bermata onyx sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Kedua mataku membelalak kaget.

Ini kan...

"Ma-mama. Ini..." kata-kataku terhenti.

"Eh?" Mama menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu saat melihat arah pandanganku, sebuah senyum tampak di wajahnya.

"Oh, iya. Fubuki belum pernah melihat ini, ya? Dia meninggal sebelum Mama lahir. Dia adalah kakekmu. Namanya..."

"Sasuke Uchiha," potongku sebelum Mama menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Mama menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Eh? Kamu tahu?" tanyanya kemudian.

" _ **Di dalam perutnya sedang ada bayi..."**_

Sekarang aku mulai paham kata-katanya waktu itu.

Aku langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Fubuki?!" Mama berseru ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Aku berlari keluar rumah sambil membuka amplop dari nenekku. Hari sudah malam tapi aku tidak peduli dan terus berlari tanpa beralaskan apapun. Ada kalung berbandul kipas yang selalu dipakai nenek di dalam amplop itu. Surat nenek aku baca sambil berlari bertelanjang kaki.

Airmataku terus turun saat aku membaca pesan terakhir dari nenek.

" **Untuk Fubuki. Maaf soal kemarin, nenek terlalu mencampuri urusanmu. Sampai membuat Fubuki terluka. Nenek benar-benar minta maaf. Nenek hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Karena hidup itu hanya sekali. Jadi hargailah hidupmu sebaik-baiknya. Dan karena, kau adalah cucu yang sangat nenek sayangi. Terakhir, akan nenek berikan harta berharga nenek padamu. Ini adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat nenek cintai di masa lalu. Ini jimat untuk mengeluarkan keberanian. Jadi, semoga juga manjur untukmu. Nenek menyayangimu."**

Aku terus berlari dengan airmata bercucuran saat melihat wajah sedih nenek dan kata-kata kasar yang aku lontarkan saat terakhir kali meninggalkannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum sebelum turun dari bus pun ikut memenuhi kepalaku.

Pasti sebenarnya bus itu itu datang untuk menjemput nenek. Dan Sasuke terus menunggu nenek. Sejak meninggal, dia terus menunggu nenek di halte bus itu. Tapi waktu itu, karena aku salah naik bus, maka aku...

Kakiku berhenti berlari.

Napasku terengah-engah.

Kini aku sampai di tepian pantai. Angin laut kembali menerbangkan rambut panjangku.

Sebuah kembang api tampak dinyalakan dari suatu tempat di seberang sana. Cahayanya tampak berpendar di langit malam. Disusul dengan beberapa kembang api lain yang memiliki cahaya lain. Suaranya yang ditembakkan berkali-kali ke udara, membuat pantai tempatku berdiri saat ini menjadi tidak sepi lagi.

"Nenek! Kakek! Terimakasih untuk semuanya! Dan... Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi anak yang merepotkan! Maafkan aku!" teriakku dengan suara parau. Aku kembali menangis saat mengingat wajah nenek.

'Maafkan aku. Setelah ini, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku lagi dan akan berjuang. Terimakasih atas pelajaran berharganya...'

Aku masih berdiri di pantai itu sampai kembang api terakhir dilepaskan ke atas. Kembang api yang paling besar dengan warna yang lebih banyak.

Liburan musim panas ini akan kugunakan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Aku berjanji.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: pertama-tama, maafkan saya krn posting fic baru lagi. Haha. Janji, deh, habis ini nyelesain fic MC yang hampir terbengkalai.**

 **Dan, entah kenapa kok aku suka bikin Sasuke mati akhir-akhir ini, ya? -_-**

 **Dan untuk yang tanya kenapa namanya cucunya itu bisa berakhiran Hatake. Karena aku suka Mitsuki. Hahaha. Rasa-rasanya lebih cocok Sarada sama Mitsuki dibanding Bolt. Opini ane aja. Jangan diikutin. Dan karena rumornya Mitsuki adalah anaknya Kakashi, ya sementara anggap aja, marganya juga Hatake. Hehehe.**

 **Dan sedikit pendapat ane tentang Naruto Gaiden chap 2 kemarin: Don't give up hope, guys. SasuSaku still sailing. Buktinya, Sarada gak ngeraguin siapa ibunya. Dia masih manggil Sakura 'ibu' dan gak tanya ke Shizune 'apakah dia benar-benar ibuku?'. Yah, anak remaja macam dia, wajarlah kalo mengalami krisis jati diri. Namanya juga masa peralihan. Apalagi kalau liat ada cewek lain yang nongol di samping bapaknya. Dia bukannya meragukan siapa ibunya, dia penasaran 'siapa, sih, nih, cewek?' Dan dia jg penasaran sama kelairannya yang misterius, dan apa yang dilakukan bapaknya kok sampe gak pulang2 selama ini.**

 **And about Sasuke, janganlah menjudge yg jelek2 dulu tentangnya. Sasuke itu tipikal org yang berpegang teguh sama keputusannya. Sekali dia memutuskan sesuatu, dia gak akan ngerubah pikirannya semudah itu. Inget sama keputusannya buat balas dendam sama Itachi, balas dendam ke Danzo, rela jadi anak buah Orochimaru gara2 ingin punya kekuatan lebih, ngehancurin Konoha dan pengen jadi Hokage buat ngerubah dunia shinobi? Yang terakhir itu berubah gara2 Naruto. Kalo Naruto gak ngelawan dia sampe ngorbanin nyawanya, Sasuke gak bakal sadar. Nah, dalam kasus ini, kalo dy udh mutusin buat nikahin Sakura, itu artinya dia gak main2. Dy milih Sakura bukan krn sembarangan. Dan... Kl Karin tiba2 nongol sbg WIL dlm rumah tangga mereka, itu artinya Karin pernah ngelakuin hal yang luar biasa seperti yang dilakuin Naruto sampe Sasuke merubah pikirannya. Tapi menurut pengamatan, Karin gak pernah ngelakuin hal luar biasa buat Sasuke. Saat dia hampir mati dibunuh Sasuke, apa yang dia bilang saat melihat Sasuke penglihatannya hampir buta? "Setelah ini, aku tidak akan peduli lagi pada Sasuke."**

 **Saat Sasuke hampir membunuh Sakura dua kali dan beberapa hal lain yang menyakitkan, apa yang dikatakan Sakura? "Kalau aku bisa memindahkan semua penderitaanmu itu ke dalam diriku, aku akan melakukannya!"**

 **Lihat perbedaannya?**

 **So, percaya aja ama Sasuke dan MK.**

 **Dan haters, mau bilang aku ssavers paling maniak dan fanatik? Whatever.**


End file.
